Blingo Singer!
BLINGO! Blingo is a very good music star who is also a moshling. Blingo has done a duet with Zack Binspin in Zack's song Moptop Tweenybop, where Blingo did a rap. Blingo's newest song is, Blingo "Diggin' Ya Lingo" which you can view here on this page! Blingo is in the secrets set along with Roxy, Baby Rox (Lady Goo Goo) and Dustbin Biever. Blingo is a red fox like moshling who is always wearing bling. Blingo is a very good rapper. Here are the lyrics to this song, sing along if you want! Uh Huh Oh no he didn't Yo! Yo! Yo! It's Blingo With my man DJ QUACK ON THE DUCKS Here we go! I'm so BLINGO! That's right baby. It's me! B.L.I.N.G.O I rock the mic you rock the Disco. Tell me [ ] what you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm begging you. B.L.I.N.G.O Tell me once again who rocks the Disco [ ] What you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm diggin you. H.E. Double L.O I'm a Flashy little Fox by the name of BLINGO. Flex [ ] super - funky My gold teeth [ ] And my bling's real chunky Looking for pretty fly cause I'm hittin' the town Cruisin' up the [ ] I was goin' down Colourful place you can have a good time '[ ] Cool cause it's first [ ] Blingo Blingo Diggin' your Lingo Drop that seat back out the window Blingo Blingo Tongue and a Twist Rockin' the mic Crankin' that list Blingo Blingo Diggin' your Lingo Drop that seat back out the window Blingo Blingo Tongue and a Twist Rockin' the mic Makin' that list B.L.I.N.G.O I rock the mic you rock the Disco Tell me [ ] what you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm begging you. B.L.I.N.G.O Tell me once again who rocks the Disco [ ] What you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm diggin you. Diggin' your Lingo Hittin' hot with the Lingo Nothin' wrong with that. Baby! Hittin' hot with the Lingo Here we go. [ ] Chain Hips are hills The sun always shines Every Monster chills Hangin' with my crew in my neighbourhood You better believe it, there's 5 star good Blingo Blingo Diggin' your Lingo Drop that seat back out the window Blingo Blingo Tongue and a Twist Rockin' the mic crankin' that list B.L.I.N.G.O I rock the mic you rock the disco. Tell me [ ] what you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm begging you. B.L.I.N.G.O Tell me once again who rocks the Disco. [ ] What you wanna do Your oh so fly and I'm diggin' you Quacky Go Quacky Go Go Go Quacky Go Quacky Go Go Go Quacky Here we go Hip Hop Binspin Scamp Mcnulty That's my crew but I need some more... So grab the mic and zip on your cans I'm handing over to my Blingo fans Hey Ho! F.L.A the S.H.Y! Hey! Ho! Come on collective hip and fly. Hey! Ho! F.L.A the S.H.Y! I said 1, 2, 3 clap Come everybody do the Blingo rap B.L.I.N.G.O I rock the mic you rock the Disco. ...Baby... B.L.I.N.G.O Tell me once again who rocks the Disco. ...Baby... Yo! We is Out! Please watch this Diggin' Ya Lingo video, and sing along if you want! ' '